


This Game Really Sucks

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Fic [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Gen, M/M, This was supposed to be for snow, Well - Freeform, i guess, it kinda is, iwa has had enough, mao is the most stressful game in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do you do when it gets too cold to continue your winter festivities? Play a card game that slowly ruins all of your friendships, of course.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: 25 Days of Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	This Game Really Sucks

“But Iwa-chan, you have to come!”

“I don’t have to do shit,” Iwaizumi replied, parking his car in his driveway. Oikawa pouted. Then Iwaizumi pulled the keys out of the ignition, hesitated, then said, “I don’t want to.”

“Why not? It’ll be fun. Makki and Mattsun are coming too, and it’ll reflect badly on me if I show up without my boyfriend!” Oikawa quickly countered. Iwaizumi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, but Oikawa continued, “Besides, we have to show them who the superior couple is!”

“I didn’t know dating me is a competition.”

Oikawa pursed his lips. “Oh, Iwa-chan. Everything is a competition and you and I are winning.”

-

Iwaizumi huffed once more for what seemed like the millionth time that week- he was just lucky that he didn’t have to drive. It’d really suck to be Matsukawa, the poor soul who lost rock paper scissors by a landslide and unfortunately had to be everyone’s chauffer. But Iwaizumi didn’t get it easy either- him and Hanamaki were shoved together in the backseat along with everyone’s snowboards, while Oikawa was living it up in the passenger seat. And to make matters worse, he was the only one close to the AUX cord, so they had to listen to crappy music the entire time until Matsukawa had had enough.

Iwaizumi was quiet for most of the trip, but he did mention to Oikawa to be cautious of his knee. Iwaizumi’s would always ache after snowboarding for a little too long, and if the same thing happened to Oikawa, it could be detrimental to his volleyball career.

-

Snowboarding itself was fun. Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised- he loved snowboarding although he never really talked about it. He used to go with his dad when he was younger but stopped going as much when he began pursuing volleyball.

He also was a subpar snowboarder while everyone else was a lot worse, so he was the only one who even attempted to do any sort of terrain or go on the black diamond runs.

But much to Iwaizumi’s dismay, after a few hours, it eventually got too cold for the group to continue. They all ducked into the small lodge and ordered some hot chocolate. Then, Oikawa came up with a ‘brilliant’ idea, “We should play Mao!”

“What?”

“Mao, you know, the card game,” Oikawa said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “With what cards?” Matsukawa asked in response. Oikawa pointed to two decks of cards resting on an unoccupied table. “Those.”

The group relocated and sat down at the table.

“What’s the rules?”

Oikawa ignored them and began shuffling the cards. Once that was done, he began distributing them, 7 per person. Then, he placed the extra cards face down in the middle of the table with a 5 of hearts facing upwards next to it. He nudged Iwaizumi.

“What am I supposed to do?” Iwaizumi asked, and was handed a card. “Talking,” Oikawa replied. “What-

Iwaizumi stopped midsentence when he was handed another card. “Talking,” Oikawa reiterated.

“So are you!”

He wasn’t surprised when he was handed another card. Matsukawa and Hanamaki watched in astonishment. Iwaizumi groaned and placed a 6 of spades in the pile. Oikawa immediately handed it back and shook his head. Iwaizumi, more frustrated, put a 3 of hearts on the table. Oikawa nodded in approval, then looked to Hanamaki.

Hanamaki could at least figure some things out, at least Iwaizumi thought, as he placed a 3 of spades down. But that wasn’t enough to please Oikawa. “Not calling suit,” he handed Hanamaki a penalty card, then gestured to Matsukawa. Hopefully he’d have better luck.

Matsukawa placed a King of Spades down, and this apparently was a big mistake. He was handed two penalty cards as Oikawa said with disdain, “Not hailing the King or calling suit.”

Matsukawa looked at him with his mouth agape. He looked like a fish. Iwaizumi had to restrain the urge to laugh.

Then, it was Oikawa’s turn, who placed a 7 of spades on the table. “7 of spades, have a nice day,” he said, handing Iwaizumi a card. This time Iwaizumi was sure he hadn’t done anything wrong. “What?” he began, but Oikawa was already in the process of handing him a card. “Talking,” he stated, and Iwaizumi groaned. Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered.

“This game sucks.”

The card came next, along with the, “Talking.”

Then, Oikawa called out, “Point of Order,” and immediately dropped his cards on the table. Then, he began distributing the cards to his three friends. “Touching cards, touching cards, touching cards,” he kept saying until someone had the bright idea to drop their cards. This was obviously the right call, since they stopped receiving penalty cards.

“You guys are really bad at this game,” Oikawa said factually, and the three others pointed at him. “Talking!” Hanamaki shoved a card at him, but Oikawa disregarded it. “I’m allowed to right now.”

Everyone gaped.

“Why?”

“Because it’s Point of Order.”

There was another moment of silence before Oikawa said, “Mao is a game of rules, you need to figure them out. End Point of Order.”

Then, he picked up his cards, and the others followed suit. If Oikawa really meant what he said about figuring out the rules as they went along, then this was going to be a really long game. A really long game that would probably result in a few fights. (And it did.)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 25 Days of Fic! Can't believe I've made it this far. Today's prompt was snow, but I kinda diverged from it a little.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
